


How We Met- 3 Men & A Baby

by lokivsanubis



Series: Peter Parker & His 3 Dads - Raising Peter Parker Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Best Friends, Character Death, Drunk Driving, F/M, Family Feels, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentions of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Honestly... This was supposed to be a small study looking at Peter as Tony, Steve and Bucky's son and it turned into this long Meet Cute, growing up and getting together story.Basically it's a day in the life of Peter Parker as a toddler with his Three Dads and how they came to be together and obtain Peter.It has some character death and other sad elements but its an overall optimistic piece that will have other smaller stories attached to it.Please Enjoy.This is my first attempt at an MCU based fanfiction with these characters and my first fanfiction in years. Please enjoy :) Positive feedback and suggestions are appreciated.





	How We Met- 3 Men & A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first attempt at MCU based fanficiton. It's a small AU universe with no powers but the potential to be built into a lot more. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Peter is about 14-16 months old in this story.   
> Tony is around 32  
> Bucky is around 38   
> Steve is around 37

Peter sat quietly at the breakfast table one hand on his sippy cup, the other around his plastic spoon. His large brown eyes observed the three adults in the kitchen watching them dance around one another as plates of food seemed to magically appear on the table. 

A platter of pancakes, a bowl of scrambled eggs, a heaped pile of bacon and sausage, a display of cut fruit and finally a bowl of cooled oatmeal for Peter. 

Tony sat down with a yawn placing the bowl in front of Peter and taking a sip out of his fourth morning cup of coffee. “Come on Pete it’s time to eat.”

Peter raised an eyebrow and reached for one of the pancakes placed just out of reach. 

Tony shook his head and tapped to bowl of cereal. “Come on Peter, eat your cereal and then maybe Mama will give you a pancake.” He offered looking over at the two men in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, Pete bird. Your Mama will be happy to give you a pancake if you eat all your cereal.” The other brunette confirmed patting the remaining blonde man on the shoulder. 

“You’re going to give him a complex!” Steve chided as he sat next to Peter and across from Tony, whom rolled his eyes. 

“Relax Stevie. Pete-bird is going to be just fine.” Bucky sat down in the remaining seat and helped himself to eggs and about half the plate of bacon. 

Steve and Tony both looked at him and Bucky raised an eyebrow daring them to say something. Keto was a real diet… and it meant he could eat as much bacon and eggs as he wished. 

Peter tapped his sippy cup impatiently against the high chair stubbornly and reached yet again for the pancake platter. His little brown eyes glistening with unshed tears, his bottom lip quivered as he turned to Steve. 

“Mama….” He complained still reaching for the platter of pancakes. 

Steve had to look away, Peter’s puppy eyes could make the battle hardened captain do thing. “No, Peter eat your cereal and then you can have some pancakes.” 

Peter sucked in some air his quivering lip set in a firm line. 

“Oh look there’s the Barnes face…” Tony quipped taking another sip of coffee. All their mornings since adopting Peter had been like this. A break from routine and quite charming. 

“Excuse me?” Bucky complained in between bites of bacon and eggs. 

“It’s true you make that same face when you go into Iron Chef mode in the kitchen… I guess Peter’s just been watching you too closely.” Tony teased picking up the plastic spoon from the table and moving to towards Peter’s mouth. 

The toddler’s eyes were clearly still set on that pancake platter uninterested in anything else. 

 

“Come on Peter. You’re being so uncooperative this morning.” Tony complained finally removing the boy from his high chair and placing him on his lap.

Peter seized the opportunity and grabbed a hold of the entire pancake on Tony’s plate and dragged it to his mouth. This successfully got Peter his pancake but also covered himself and his Papa in butter and syrup. 

Bucky chuckled and made sure to keep a hand over his mouth while Steve merely sipped his coffee.

Tony looked down at the toddler in his arms whom was mostly gumming at the pancake with semi success considering he only had 3 teeth. 

Tony pulled the pancake from the small boy’s hand and placed it back on the plate and spent the remainder of breakfast hand feeding their little bird and ignoring the amused smirks from both of his lovers. 

Someone was going to have to remind him again why this had been a good idea. Why did they still try to feed Peter food that didn’t look like theirs? 

Peter looked up at him with smiling brown eyes and blew him a kiss. “Wuv you…” he cooed syrup dripping from the sides of his mouth. 

All three men at the tables hearts were in various states of melt and it went completely unnoticed by the toddler. 

Tony was the first to recover nodded, “Love you too Petey… How about we go take a bath?” He asks as he wiped the boy’s face off with a cloth napkin. 

Peter shook his head from side to side and blew a raspberry at Tony. “Mama!” He reached out for Steve. 

“He’s such a Mama’s boy…” Bucky mused taking some of the sausage and cut fruit. 

“Yeah but when Mama is a 6 foot 2, 250lb build Adonis is it really such a bad thing?” Tony asked patting Steve on the back with sticky fingers making sure to rub them along the back of his lover’s neck and side of his face. 

Steve looked at him with a flat expression, eyebrow raised. There was no amusement. 

Bucky snickered and covered his mouth. “Nice one Genius.”

“Oops… I guess someone has to go give Peter a bath.” Tony had a look of mock surprise on his face. “Here you go Pete. Go enjoy your bath with Mama.” He said handing over the kicking toddler.

Steve blue eyes glistened with the promise of revenge as he took the small brunette from his partner. “Come on Peter.” He confirmed carrying the giggling syrup covered boy at arms length out of the kitchen. 

Peter’s baby laughter and giggles echoed from the guest bathroom on the first floor accompanied by Steve’s calm humming. Steve changed his shirt with little issue as he bathed his son in the large marble tub. 

“There we go all clean now? Hm Pete-bird?” The blonde man asked as he rinsed the little brunette’s head free of conditioner. 

“Wuv you…” Peter cooed wiggling for Steve to pick him up. 

“Ok Sweetheart.” He smiled as the little boy moved his hands to be held. 

They had come along way indeed since that frigid morning a little over a year ago. Steve could still remember it like yesterday. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Steve was propped up on the loveseat in the living room, the tie around his neck hung loose in his fingers. Yet another successful art exhibition. He kicked off his fancy leather shoes and propped a shin over his knee taking in the sight of his brunette lovers making out on the couch across from him. 

Give those two one too many shots of Patrone and they’re off to the races usually with him in the observation seat. Not that he minded much. Watching his best friend and their mutual lover round the bases was great foreplay. 

Bucky was flat on his back with Tony propped up on his knees over Bucky’s hip leaning down over the shorter man clearly dominating from the bottom. Tony was good at that after all topping from the bottom. Bucky’s prosthetic arm was buried in Tony’s hair while his flesh hand had found it’s way into Tony’s untucked dress shirt making it’s way quickly to Tony’s pants. 

Things were about to get heavy when suddenly the doorbell chimed. 

Bucky and Tony broke apart and looked up confused. It was 3:30 in the morning, they had just closed down a bar at an art exhibit and were about to have great celebratory sex.

Who the fuck was coming to the door at 3 in the morning?! Both of their faces clearly said. 

Steve clearly as confused as they were but in the best state of dress and sobriety stood up and headed towards the front door opening his phone to see whom was there. He paused seeing the men in uniform. 

“Tony,” He said looking back at his lover. “Rhodey is on leave right now isn’t it?” He asked noting how Tony was now looking at his phone as well sitting up on the couch letting Bucky help him sit up. 

The moment was really gone now. 

Steve can almost feel the anxiety rising in Tony, had something happened to their friend? 

Tony quickly righted his clothes and moved to join Steve by the door. 

Steve opened the front door. “What can we do for you, Officers?” 

The two officers standing at the door had solemn but professional masks as they looked at the couple. Their eyes give them away. They’re hollow and scream an unspoken tragedy.

Bucky finally making his way over after fixing the buttons on his shirt. 

“Hello, I’m Officer Creed and this is Officer Quill.” The first officer introduces them. “Is this the residence of Captain Steve Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark?” The taller officer asked pulling out a slip of paper. 

“Yes,” Steve replied opening the door a bit more and stepping out into the cold. “I’m Steve Rogers.” He offered a hand. “And this is Tony Stark.” He pressed his hand against Tony’s shoulder reassuringly. He let his hand move slowly over Tony’s back in a reassuring manner. 

The officer shook it. “I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” Creed said letting go of Steve’s hand. "We’re sorry to disturb your evening but there’s been an accident.” 

“An accident?” Tony echoed sounding small. His eyes closed. No doubt trying to imagine all the things that could have happened to James that led the officer’s here. The last time he’d heard that phrase his parents had never come back and everything has spiraled out of control. 

“Yes, do you know a Richard and Mary Parker?” Officer Quill spoke this time. 

Tony’s head popped up suddenly. “Richard and Mary Parker?” All thoughts of Rhodey left his mind. 

Steve’s hand left Tony’s back. Of course, they knew Mary and Richard Parker, it was their meddling that had ended his eternal friend zone with Bucky and introduced him to Tony. They had been friends for years. In fact Tony and Steve were their son’s honorary Godparents in case something ever - 

“Oh God, has something happened to Mary and Richard?” Steve can’t even chase the words down and pull them back into his throat. He doesn’t want the answer. 

“There was an accident down in the boroughs, a drunk driver-” Officer Quill began to explain, pausing when Tony collapsed to his knees. 

Bucky was there in a heartbeat kneeling on the ground next to Tony whispering soothing words in his ear and trying to bring him back to the present. He’s had too little sleep and a little too much alcohol to handle this type of conversation.

“Steve, invite them inside. I’m going to see if I can’t bring Tony outta this.” Bucky’s words were quick as he scooped their smaller lover off his feet and heading back inside. 

“His parents were killed in a drunk driving accident.” Steve explained allowing the two officers to come in from the cold. “What happened?” 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

“Mama, wuv you.” Peter cheered clapping his hands against Steve’s strong cheeks.

“Yeah, I love you too Pete-bird.” The blond replied ruffling the boy’s head and carrying him out of the bath. Now freshly bathed and in play clothes, the young boy was ready to seize the day. “Let’s go see what the others are up to.” 

Bucky and Tony were currently cleaning plates and places them in the dishwasher humming some 80s metal song Steve had appreciated his hearing too much to actually listen to. Watching the brunettes stand side by side working together always warmed Steve’s heart. It surely hadn’t started out that way in the beginning but Richard and Mary had seen something in them, something he still couldn’t believe he had not seen. 

He placed Peter down and the boy immediately tottered over to his other caregivers. “Kiki, Papa.” He shouted as he ran forward. “Whada you doin’?” 

“We’re cleaning up breakfast.” Tony replied handing Bucky another cleaned plate. “I cannot believe you ate that many eggs.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he placed the plate into the dishwasher. “It wasn’t that many eggs. I still don’t understand how you survive off half a pancake and five cups of coffee.” 

“I’m a genius.” Tony replied handing him Peter’s sipping cup. 

“That didn’t even make sense.” Bucky replied taking the cup. 

“Mine!” Peter shouted pointing at the cup being placed in the washer. 

Bucky looked at the cup in his hand. “Yes, but it’s dirty Peter. I’ll get you a new one.” He reached into the cabinet to his right and offered Steve a different cup. 

“NO!” Peter shouted pointing at the wet cup in Bucky’s prosthetic hand. “MINE!” 

They had been warned twos were the worst, that their sweet angelic child could easily turn into a monster. They had laughed it off. 

“No, Peter. Steve has a new cup for you. Use that one.” Tony replied taking the cup back from Bucky and putting it in the sink. 

“NO!” Peter shouted back refusing the cup that Steve offered him. “MINE!” He took in a huge breath of air and sat down on the floor. 

This behavior wasn’t exactly new for Tony whom worked predominantly out of their home. The perks of being an inventor by trade. Bucky had seen in a few times but he and Tony seemed to share the same approach. 

“Now Pete-bird we don’t negotiate with terrorists.” Bucky explained when it seemed clear Steve was going to give in and try to convince Peter to just take this cup. 

The blond looked at the two of them in shock as Peter continued to hold his breath starting to turn red. “He’s turning a different color.” 

“Peter, you know how to use your words and you know what ‘no’ means.” Tony replied looking at the little boy on the floor who’s eyes were glistening with tears. 

“It’s a little early for a nap…” Tony commented off handedly as he turned back to washing the sipping cup and then placed it into the dishwasher himself. 

“Steve, leave him alone. He’s got to learn that he can’t bully people into getting what he wants.” Bucky said turning back to assist with the dishes. 

Steve let out a sigh when Peter finally slumped over unconscious. He held his breath so long he’d passed out. 

Steve went to pick him up and Bucky stopped him. “No, leave him there, he’ll be fine.” 

“Bucky, he’s on the floor.” Steve replied looking a bit taken back. 

“James is right. He’ll be fine. He’s slept on the floor before after a tantrum.” Tony replied closing up the dishwasher and drying his hands. “He must be having an off morning… Maybe he needs closer to 10 hours of sleep right now?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Still calling me James, Doll face?”

“It is the name your mother gave you.” Tony quipped and walked out of the kitchen. “Now I need a shower. I’m covered in syrup and butter.” 

“Come on Steve. He’s fine.” Bucky took the blond’s arm and lead him out of the kitchen. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Tony Stark and Mary Willmar were introduced as young children, both dressed in their best and attending a piano recital neither of them wanted to be at. 

Tony was small for his age with stylishly cut short brown hair and dark brown overly bored eyes. He was dressed in a suit that cost more than the piano he was asked to play. He seemed more interested in going home and working with his tools than here being paraded around like the star he was not. Oh Tony’s self esteem issues started young, even if he’s parents were for the most part loving and understanding, he was a Stark after all and Stark Men especially are made of iron and that doesn’t bend. It was a lot to live up too. 

Mary was dressed in a frilly white gown with a black bow decorating her abdomen with matching black and white bows in her long blonde hair. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement as she let other party goers praise her ‘cuteness’. Her bright eyes fell upon the somber Stark child and she decided then and there they would be friends. 

After the recital she made her way over to the boy and introduced herself. She was filled with light and love and glowed so brightly Tony wasn’t quite sure what to make of her. But oh his mother did. Maria was so excited Tony was finally initiating friendship with other influential people’s children. 

The Starks were in weapons and technological developments, the Willmars were descendants of germanic royalty that had invested heavily in aviation and transportation technology. Their children getting along could be considered a match made in heaven. 

Mary Willmar and Tony Stark grew into fast friends despite their completely different personality styles. Mary was gregarious, charming and the life of any social gathering. Tony was more laid back with a tendency to sit by himself fussing with some gadget during social functions. It got to the point that Howard started taking away Tony’s “toys” as he called them and not giving them back until certain gatherings were over. 

Their friendship survived the years apart at boarding school, were Tony’s life was miserable due to his father’s unnecessary wealth, his family name and his (un)fortunate gift of high intelligence. Mary convinced her parents to let her attend a coeducational boarding school after finding other women seemed rather jealous of her intellect and bright personality. 

Their friendship took on new meaning when puberty arrived. Tony was taller now, hair still stylish and walls so high around his heart it didn’t seem anyone would be able to get in. He had stopped corresponding with his friend Mary nearly six months before and stood her up for a date during Christmas Break. When Mary asked around she heard rumors the Stark boy had become a recluse never leaving the house unless prompted, both his parents busy with business life and unable to see to the now teenage boy. 

Mary unwilling to part ways with the now reclusive thirteen year old decided to pay him a visit. 

Jarvis opened the door with an ever friendly smile and walked her down the hall towards the basement instead of up the stairs towards Tony’s room. Jarvis explains Tony has his own lab now and spends his hours in there. 

Mary walks in without knocking and finds Tony elbow deep inside of some engine, a pair of magnifying glasses upon his face with extremely loud music blaring from the sound system against the back wall. 

She had seen Tony this way before lost in inventing, eyes focused only on the task at hand. She pulled up a chair and watched him tinker here and adjust something there. She look at each of his movements and watched the tension in his shoulders and the tightness in his brow. He was keeping a secret. She wondered what it was. 

She sat patiently for two hours before Tony came up for air. He leaned back finally mumbling to himself about higher output from a paddle shifter. She smiled as he looked up and saw her. His eyes went wide and he backed up a few feet moving his glasses to his forehead. 

“Who said you could come in here? I’m busy inventing go away!” He snapped waving her off with his oil covered hands. 

“I can’t hear you!” She yelled back pretending his words hadn’t cut her deep. Something was definitely bothering Tony. 

Tony grabbed the remote and switched off the music leaving the two in awkward silence. 

“What’s the matter, Tony?” She asks flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder, bright green eyes peering into hollow brown. 

“Why are you here?” He asked again wiping his hands on a towel. The grease leaving streaks across his arms. 

“I came to see my best friend.” She replied getting up from her seat. “I didn’t know I needed a reason to come see you now.” 

Tony chuckled and looked down at his oil stained hands.

 

“Look this whole friendship thing isn’t going to work out Wilmar. I think this is a good time for us to part ways. Just send me an invoice for whatever parting gift you want.” He informed her still not meeting her eyes. His hands wring together nervously smearing grease into his palms.

His years in boarding school had been cruel to him. He learned first hand people only came to him with a hand out waiting to see what he’d put in it. When he put something nice they’d be friends, when he put something they didn’t like he got rumors and worse when he put nothing at all he was abandoned. 

Tony looked away as the clicking of heels on the concrete floor echoed. He figured she’d leave they always did. He moved to turn back to his engine. 

A light tap on his shoulder made him turn. 

His magnifying glasses went flying across the room and he fell back onto the block he had been working on. 

“Anthony Edward Stark!” She fumed jade eyes burning with rage. “ If you ever try to put a price on our friendship again I will not forgive you.” She glared fist still cocked. 

Tony nursed that black eye for three days and let’s Jarvis baby him. His shoulders were still tense and the line between his brow did not disappear, not even for Jarvis famous pudding. 

Mary returned a few days later and they have tea in his mother’s sitting room. His black eye has started to turn green and it looks rather horrible on his handsome face.

Mary did not apologize.

Neither did Tony.

The tea was lukewarm at best, brewed with rotting leaves. Somewhere a wound was festering.

The following summer at 14, the two met again at a mutual acquaintance’s pool party. Mary was mildly surprised by her friend’s new behavior. Tony was drinking a lot and seemingly stumbling over himself. He had taken on this snarky and assholish personality and seemed quick to make a joke at his own expense. He was now surrounded by people but to Mary he looked so lonely. 

She quietly watched her friend play the socialite game, they had been taught since birth and apparently win at it. He gave her an obligatory greeting with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and a dismissive expression. He went back to all the faces that didn’t even care about him. She continued to watch him and noticed something interesting. For all the girls in bikinis Tony’s eyes seemed to fall on their boyfriends’ barely clad in speedos. 

Ohh… Ohhh… Mary thought to herself and watched him some more. 

Later that night, Mary cornered Tony, not that it was hard to do. He’d had way too much to drink and was currently giving it back in the bathroom of the guesthouse. For a genius he could be rather dumb. 

She brought him a glass of water and a bottle of flavored sports drink and then sat up on the bathroom counter. “Why didn’t you tell me you were into men?” She asked looking towards the wall and ignoring the sharp inhale at her side.

“I’m not.” Tony’s dejected voice was small and echoed in the toilet bowl. 

“I don’t care if you are… I am too…” Mary replied helping Tony sit up against the bathroom wall and flushing the toilet. 

“You’re a woman you should be.” Tony snarked back looking away from her and rubbing his mouth with his sleeve. 

“You can be too. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Mary replied offering him the water. “Is this why we’ve been fighting this whole time? We’ve wasted a year we could have spent ogling hot guys together on this?” She asked placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Come on Tony it’s gonna be fine. I’ll be your friend regardless of this kinda stuff.” 

Neither one of them commented on the fact Tony was crying, his shoulder shook under her hand. 

Mary let Tony hide in his ridiculously large walk-in closet for his entire college career and was there when he graduated from MIT. It was at his graduation that she ran into a young journalism student named Richard Parker. Someone obsessed with the truth and spreading it like wildfire. He also came with some really hot friends. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Peter’s cherub lashes slowly flicked open his brown eyes surveying the kitchen floor. He rolled over on his side at some point during his nap and sat up a little bewildered. His little hands rubbed at his face wiping the sleep away. He blinked around the room and found it empty. He turned quickly looked around and paused dread building in his chest. Was he all by himself? He’d never really woken up alone before. 

Bucky was currently doing inverted sit ups in the doorway. He was watching the boy sleep in between reps. “Good afternoon Peter.” He greeted hoisting himself up and releasing himself from the doorway inversion bars. 

Peter watched his Kiki in awe. He was so strong and powerful, and yet so gentle with him. Peter often thought he remembered someone else, another tall man with short brown hair and kind eyes. But it was getting harder and harder to remember. 

When Bucky approached Peter looked away. “Ah, there’s the Stark face.” He mused to no one in particular as he pat the boy on the head. “Come on Peter, let’s go read a book.” He said grabbing a towel from the kitchen table and offered the boy his hand. 

Peter hesitantly took the larger hand and let himself be picked up off the floor. 

Peter nodded and cuddled into Bucky’s lap as they sat on the sofa in the living room with a worn copy of Wuthering Heights. Peter rested his head on Bucky’s chest, he was very clingy after a nap, and listened to his deep voice read out the words. About half way through a page Peter sat up a little and looked quietly up at his dad. 

“Sowy.” He whispered nervously tracing his fingers across Bucky’s prosthetic arm. 

“It’s alright Pete-bird.” Bucky said patting the boy’s head. “Things happen. But we have to work on dealing with our feelings okay. Can’t have you ending up like your Papa…” He signed, “All up in your own head and frazzled.” 

After that Peter lightened up a bit and listened more attentively even though most of the words went over his head. 

He squealed with delight about half an hour later when Steve and Tony came in carrying grocery bags. He didn’t leave Bucky’s lap but seeing his family all in one place just brought such joy to his tiny chest. 

Bucky decided after they’d finished another chapter in the book he’d take Peter outside to play. Steve agreed to come with and Tony said he really had to get working on a new product from Stark HQ. 

Peter gave Tony a kiss on the cheek goodbye and a cute wave with his tiny hand before letting his Mama and Kiki wrap him up in a sweater and take him outside to play. 

Peter sat patiently in the swing at the park letting his parents leisurely pass him back and forth while they talked. His giggles increased as his momentum did. He felt safe and warm wrapped up in his scarf and jacket being passed back and forth by his parents. 

Steve was in front of Peter carefully controlling his son’s speed and arc while he spoke with his best friend over their son. His calm soothing voice echoed in Peter’s ears along with the smooth calming sensation of the swing. The words were a bit over Peter’s head but he thought he heard the words like “Tony” whom was his Papa, “work”, and “vacation”. He wondered what a vacation was as he continued being swung back and forth. The names “Mary”, “Richard”, “Maria”, “Howard” were being thrown around quite a bit also.

“Children are really perceptive, Bucky.” Steve said as he smiled at Peter, it didn’t quite reach his eyes, which weren’t shining their usual sky blue. “It’ll be hard on him.” 

“Stevie, we have to be honest with him but not until it’s time. Right now Peter is just a baby. But there’s going to come a day, he’ll ask about them.” He said moving his flesh hand through Peter’s brown hair bringing the swing to a steady end by hooking onto the back of it with his prosthetic and bring the seat to a stop. “They were our friends, Steve. Their pictures are on our mantel after all. We’re never going to let Peter forget them. And it’s always going to be a shame they didn’t get to be here with him.” 

“Yeah…” Steve said with a sigh reaching to pick up Peter out of the seat and set him down. 

Peter walked on sure legs ahead of them taking a moment every few steps to look back and make sure they were watching. He wandered over to the sandbox and sat down patting the ground next to him. 

Bucky and Steve moved to join him as he babbled and moved the sand about. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

James Buchanan Barnes inherited the name of father and grandfather along with their fighting spirit. He was the oldest of 4 children and all his sisters pushed him around. When he wasn’t raising a fuss he was being a “good” son always looking out for others. He was quick to run his mouth and throw a punch. Really a shoot first ask questions later kinda guy. 

Steve “Stevie” Rogers was born into a military family as the first and only son of Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Born with a large heart (literally enlarged) and a frail constitution, his parents were told not to expect him to live past his first birthday. He would grow up to be a strong man with a good set of morals and the ability to put others first. He survived his first of many birthdays and become the light of his parent’s lives. 

Despite being frail and small Steve often got himself into scuffles taking on school yard bullies.

His mother placed ice on his knuckles and another over his eye. “Stevie, you have to stop getting into fights with other boys.” She chided kissing his forehead. 

“But Ma, they’re bullies someone has to stand up to them.” He shot back, “Isn’t that what Dad would have done?” 

Steve idolized his father, a captain in the army and had died in the field when Steve was six. His mother looked at him with knowing eyes. “Joseph would have wanted you to stand up to bullies yes, but with words not your fists.” She mused ruffling his blonde locks. 

His mother was a nurse in the VA hospital system and worked hard at her job. Her hours were long and as a result she often did not have time to oversee all her son’s activities. One such day Steve decided to pick a fight with someone much larger and stronger than him. Typical day in the life of Steve Rogers until it wasn’t. 

The bully had him on the ground and was raising his foot to stomp his narrow chest. Steve quickly turned to avoid the stomp only to see the other boy go flying forward. 

A tall brunette landing on his feet just past Steve’s shoulder. He had done some kind of flying kick into the bully knocking him forward. 

“Ah Damn.” The other boy said getting up. “Stupid Barnes!” he snapped getting up. “He started it anyway! Why are you picking on me?!” he points an accusing finger at Steve. 

Barnes’ eyebrow arched, “You expect me to believe this shrimp you’re whaling on started a fight with you?” He did not sound amused. “I’ll give you till 3 to get out of my face before I send you home to your Ma with a limp!” 

The bully took off threatening to get Barnes later. 

“Hey there Shrimp you okay?” The brunette, Barnes, asked offering Steve a hand. 

“My name is Steve not Shrimp.” Steve corrected him standing up and brushing off his pants. “ I didn’t need your help! I had it under control.” He huffed. 

“Hi Steve, I’m Bucky and I promise you didn’t.” He replied looking down at the blonde boy. He was kind of cute with his split lip and pouty expression. Bucky blinked the thought away and turned to look the blonde kid again. 

“Anyway, thanks.” Steve said looking at his knuckles, scrapped again, his mom was going to be so mad. 

The two parted after that but started meeting often, Bucky apparently saving Steve from an ass kicking he usually didn’t deserve but walked himself into. 

By high school, Bucky and Steve had become inseparable. Bucky was the star running back and much to everyone’s surprise Steve went through a growth spurt and became the star quarterback. He was a great team captain with his #2 in Bucky. At their school they became friends with an enthusiastic journalist student named Richard Parker. 

Richard and Steve bonded over their overly optimistic idealism in life. Bucky often called them a bunch of saps that lived in a dream world. Richard was inspired by the great journalists of their time that wrote articles that exposed corruption, wrong doings and general information that increased the conversation around those topics. Oh did he and Steve bond over their idealism alright. Bucky at times wanted to just take them both outside and beat sense into them. Not that he ever would. 

Bucky and Richard on the other hand bonded over their love of science fiction and often went to movies together. Scifi was totally not Steve’s genre. He said he appreciated it but he loved those crappy noir or indie flicks that often left you scratching your head and wanting more. 

Over their four years of high school the three boys grew closer. As the days ticked away towards graduation Bucky decided he wanted to follow in his Dad’s footsteps and join the military. Steve decided he would do the same. Richard promised to write them often and keep in touch as he was going to college to complete a degree in journalism. 

The four friends kept in touch over the years via email and letters. 

Eight years and a lost limb later the now 26 year olds were meeting again for the first time since high school. It was like nothing had changed except the whole Barnes only had one arm now thing. The three continued their friendship meeting for drinks. Steve and Bucky now in school on the military’s dime. Steve retiring a Captain refusing to reenlist so he could assist Bucky in recovery. Bucky honorably discharged after being dismembered in the field. Even with his injury had a record setting 120 kills prior to being removed from active duty. 

Richard had “seen” the world and still carried idealistic views. Bucky and Steve had seen the world and were forever changed by it. Steve while optimistic was finding it hard at times to arrange his morals and values. Bucky on the other hand suffered from nightmares and phantom pains. Not to mention the weight of his actions. 

Still the friendship endured and eventually Richard introduced Steve and Bucky to his girlfriend a 20 year old college sophomore named Mary Wilmar. After four hang out sessions she rocked the group by opening asking them if Bucky and Steve were an item. 

The two had looked at one another and quickly shouted “NO” while turning various shades of colors. 

She had not been convinced.

Little did they know this blonde spitfire was going to shake up their lives in so many ways. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Peter placed a sand covered hand near his mouth and yawned. 

“Ready for lunch then a nap, Sweetheart?” Steve asked picking up the boy from the sandbox. “Open your hands Pete-bird we can’t take the sand home with us.” 

Peter’s little hands opened to release the sand and then grip onto Steve’s jacket. 

“Let’s eat something and then you can nap on the ride home.” Bucky added as they headed over to their day bag pulling out a chilled applesauce packet and a bag of fruit. 

Bucky looked at the items and shook his head. “Steve we can’t let Tony pack the day bag. Do you see this?” he asked shaking his head. 

“It’s fine for a snack Buck.” Steve said with an amused look on his face. “Peter will be hungry at dinner anyway.” he said taking the applesauce and opening it. 

Peter opened his mouth obligingly to take the sauce tip into his mouth. 

Steve and Bucky sat down near their bag, Peter resting on Steve’s broad chest as he drank his applesauce. After a few sucks he took it out of his mouth and offered it to Bucky. 

“Thanks Peter.” Bucky said taking the applesauce in his prosthetic hand and taking a small sip. He moved to hand it back only for Peter’s eyes to focus on Steve. 

This had been something new the boy had learned somewhere. He liked to share his food with his parents. 

Steve took the packet from Bucky with his teeth and took a small sip before offering it back to Peter who greedily finished it. 

The boy smiled at them lips slightly covered him applesauce. He opened his mouth again noticing the fruit in the bag. 

“Okay Peter, remember to chew.” Steve instructed feeding Peter a single slightly smashed blueberry. 

Peter worked the blueberry into his mouth moving it around but not so much chewing. 

Steve chuckled before placing a blueberry into his mouth and taking Peter’s small hand and placing it at his jaw. He overemphasized the movement of his jaw beneath the boy’s hand. Peter watching him began mimicking the motion. 

Neither of them noticed Bucky sitting beside them cellphone in hand recording the whole interaction. 

By the time the bag was empty Peter’s lips were stained an interesting shade of purplish blue and his eyes were drooping fast. 

“He’s just too precious.” Steve said turning and pausing. “Oh my God were you recording us?!” he hissed eyes narrowing. 

Bucky merely slips his Stark Phone into his pocket. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask Tony when we get home?” 

Back in the lab Tony’s poor heart had nearly exploded from the cuteness overload. 

“I can’t believe you.” Steve said rolling his eyes as he hoisted Peter up and they made their way back to the car. 

Peter was sleep before they even pulled out of the park’s parking lot. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Bucky couldn’t believe this Wilmar woman. She had met him all of three times and had the nerve to out that he liked Steve as more than a friend. Who the fuck was she to ruin all his hard work. He had done a great job hiding his feelings to this point and couldn’t believe she had just tried to out him like that. Thank God, Steve agreed. But if it was a good thing why did his heart hurt so much? 

He drowned his confusion in a bottle of Maker’s Mark and didn’t think about it anymore. 

Steve mulled over the idea of Bucky in some kind of sexual way. For the longest Bucky had just been his friend. I mean they had seen each other naked plenty of times. 

#gymshowers #highschoolsports #thearmy

But he had never once considered Bucky in a sexual way like that. But now that Mary had said it his mind couldn’t unsee it. He had heard Bucky’s bedroom voice before and now it was calling his name in his dreams. It didn’t help or maybe it did that they had shared partners in the past but they had always been woman and it was usually only for the night. 

Steve picked up a sketchpad and did what he did best when he was bothered or confused. He drew. This collection later titled Desire In Mind’s Eye would become a signature piece of Steve’s artistic work and define his style. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

After finishing college and coming out to his parents, Tony began seeing a total asshat named Tiberius Stone. Yes, technically Mary, Tiberius and Anthony had all kind of grown up together but that didn’t excuse the fact that he was a total asshat in Mary’s eyes. He was a manipulative jerk that really shouldn’t have been given the option of Tony’s time of day. The winter of the year Tony graduated from MIT his parents were killed in a drunk driving accident. Their car had been rear ended and pushed into the path of an oncoming truck. The driver that hit them fled the scene. Devastated by the loss Tony withdrew and seemingly fell closer to Stone. 

Between Stane taking over Stark Industries in the interim and Tony seemingly disappearing into some hole with Stone. Two years passed before Mary saw her friend again and when he resurfaced he was worse than the last time they’d missed any length of time together. 

Tony snuck out of the house to see Rhodey and Mary during one of Rhodey’s leaves from the Air Force. He had three beers before the first course was complete and his face was layered with more makeup than looked natural. Every so often his eyes would scan the room as if he was looking for someone. 

“Tony are you alright?” Mary asked as perceptive as ever. “Are you expecting someone to join us?” Her eyes followed his around the room. 

“No…” he replied back after a long moment. “I”m just taking in the view… Ty and I don’t go out as much as we used too.” he explained waving his hand at her. The sleeve of his shirt slide down a bit to reveal purplish green skin. 

Rhodey grabbed his hand and Tony immediately pulled away knocking his chair to the floor when he stood. “Sorry…” he said after a moment. “Sorry…” He picked up his chair and sat a little further back. 

“Are you alright?” Mary asked eyes widened with concern. 

“I’m fine, Buttercup, Platypus. I’d tell you if i wasn’t.” He promised though his eyes clearly said to drop the subject. 

If only Tony had really been fine… 

The call came in just after midnight. Mary had decided to spend the night at her boyfriend’s place. He was currently sharing a three bedroom apartment with his two friends whom she’d gotten to know pretty well over the last three years. Her phone buzzed ominously against the night stand. 

She reached out for it and looked at the screen. 

Tones and a photo of her and the inventor from his graduation glowed on the screen. 

She answered with a pause. “Tony it’s -”

 

“I’m not fine.” He rushed out and then the phone line cut. 

She called back and the phone went directly to voicemail. SHe tried three more times before turning and shaking Richard awake. 

The brunette looked at her with sleepy eyes. “What’s the matter?” He yawned and wiped his eyes. 

“Something wrong with Tony.” She said as she got out of bed reaching for her clothes scattered across the floor.   
Twenty minutes later she received another call from Tony. He apologized for calling her and said he’d had a little too much to drink. She said she understood but wanted to know where he was. He didn’t tell her. He promised to call her later and hung up again. 

The next morning, Mary and Richard drove upstate to Stone’s family manor and paid him a visit. At first the doorman Barton didn’t want to let her in stating no one was allowed to see Mr. Stark without Master Stone’s approval. Mary let that go on for about three minutes before asking Barton his salary and then got on the phone with her brother. She informed the man that he had 5 minutes for her to see Tony and she’d triple his current salary. The man obliged but warned her that she might not like what she saw. The two masters of the house had had a squabble the night before. And after after such fallouts Mr. Stark would not be seen for days. 

He opened the door to Mr. Stark’s quarters and did not announce their presence. The state of the furniture and drapes told her exactly what had happened here. Tony was lying on the bed a large shiner still a deep purple and fresh on his face. Mary gently woke her friend and helped him get up and dressed. 

With Richard and Barton’s help they got him into the car and out of the manor. 

It would be a long road to recovery for Tony. But she would be there each step of the way. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Tony was still down in the lab inventing when Bucky and Steve returned home. Bucky opened the door while Steve balanced their small charge against his shoulder. Steve walked over to the couch and shook his head. 

“And where have you three been all day?” he asked noting how the family’s first children were all gathered on the sofa in various stages of sleep. 

The three cats gave Steve various glaces that clearly said they owe no explanations. They were cats honestly. He was lucky they still weren’t trying to kill him with their enthusiasm. Especially Dummy, he was a sweet cat but his name was well earned. What other cat would sleep on the stairs and clearly try to murder you when you’re trying to go for a jog at 3 in the morning? (The real question here is who goes jogging at 3 am Steve?) 

He rolled his eyes at the three cats and moved to place Peter on the loveseat using a pillow to keep the boy from rolling off. 

The three cats slowly turned their head to look at the sleeping child and gave him a look of disinterest before curling back in on each other and going to sleep. 

“They were probably down in the lab and escaped when Tony came up for coffee.” Bucky offered knowing his lover’s cats spent the majority of their time down there with him. 

“Most likely.” Steve replied as they walked into the kitchen, where they could keep an eye on Peter over the breakfast bar and begin working on dinner. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT  
The breakup with Stone had been messy at best, eye opening at worst and set Tony on a collision course with the two men he’d end up spending the rest of his life with. 

Tony had temporarily moved into the Penthouse on the top level of Stark Industries during his separation from Tiberius and of course Mary made it her mission to stay with him. After a few months of solid self pity and anger Tony decided he was ready to start getting back into his life. He didn’t quite understand why Stane wasn’t wasn’t 100% ready to hand over Stark Industries to him. 

Richard took this moment to share with Tony all he’d uncovered about what had been going on with Stark Industries over the last few years while he was wrapped up in Stone and his parents deaths. Illegal weapons deals with terrorists and military groups outside the DOD. Weapons with his name on them being used to destroy innocent people’s lives. 

Tony thanked Richard for all the information he had dug up and went to work the next day and fired Stane, instated his personal secretary, a woman from no form of providence or connection, as the CEO, and with a single stroke of a pen disarmed SI’s 100 year old weapons programs in favor of something useful like clean energy and technology. The stocks took a dive, the investors freaked out and Tony told them all to shove it. 

After that clusterfuck of events Tony went back to his penthouse and stayed there for three days. 

Mary dropped by to tell her friend to get ready, they were going out to celebrate his newfound freedoms. 

Tony did not seem amused by she gave him the “be ready in 5 minutes look” and so he did and followed her out. 

\--.-- 

Richard looked at Steve and warned him not to mess this up for him. Steve had now known Mary for 3 years and this was the first time he was meeting her supposed best friend, Tony. In the years since getting to know her he had dated a few guys off and on but no one worth bringing back to the apartment. Now here he was on this double date with Richard. 

“Dick, calm down. It’s going to go fine.” Steve said as they sat down in the booth. “So tell me about her friend.” 

Richard scoffed at the nickname and proceeded to tell Steve that Tony has just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship earlier in the year and was just starting to see people again. He was warned again to be nice when Mary approached the table followed by a tall brunette with neatly trimmed facial hair and sunglasses (?) on at night. 

Richard has grown used to the media frenzy that followed around his girlfriend and and her famous friends. Steve not so much. 

“I see now why you wear sunglasses.” Steve commented as the paparazzi sat right outside the window taking photos. 

“Sorry I know they’re a lot.” Tony replies keeping his sunglasses on and downing his third beer in an hour. 

Steve did not feel it was his place to comment but even he thought the drinking was a bit excessive. 

After a few more drinks, Mary and Richard excused themselves leaving Tony and Steve sitting across from one another still talking. As they left Mary told Richard she was right about them being a good match. She mumbled concerned about Barnes. But she’d given him 3 years to make a move. 

The next day found Tony nervously waiting for Steve to text him and tel him he didn’t want to be in tabloids and have his life exploited for a buck. 

Instead he got an invite to drinks dinner just the two of them. 

Dates two, three, four through twenty went great. They’d been seeing each other for about two months at this point and Tony was starting to get nervous. 

Steve was too much the gentleman. He took Tony out to great places, indulge him in scientific talk that he knew went over the gorgeous blonde’s head, put up with the media, and oddly enough hadn’t asked Tony to sleep with him. What was Steve’s long game here? He had turned down every opportunity Tony tried to buy him something extravagant. 

He hadn’t wanted a new car, new motorcycle, new penthouse or any amount of presents Tony tried to present to him. All he had wanted was Tony’s time and attention. It was baffling and unsettling. How the fuck was he supposed to know when the other shoe was going to drop. 

At 24 Tony Stark had little doubt that he was irrevocably in love with Steve Rogers. But 24 year old Tony has also been very in love with Tiberius Stone… what if they were really the same? Steve was 3x the size of Tiberius a punch from him would really hurt. Not that he has ever seen Steve angry before. But honestly Ty hadn’t started swinging at him until about 6 months into their relationship, right after his parents had died. 

On Steve’s birthday, the 4th of July of all days, they met up at a New York celebration. They had dinner and Tony gave Steve his present. It was the keycard to the top suit of the hotel they met at. He figured 4 months in it was going to be now or never. 

Steve had paused in receiving the gift and wanted to make sure Tony was really ready that he didn’t want to pressure him into anything. 

Tony merely ordered another scotch and said the room had a panoramic view. He’d love to see it with Steve. 

They got through dinner with a rather normal conversation and made out in the elevator up to their private floor. 

Steve carried Tony out of the elevator and they both saw more fireworks than the ones getting lit off over the Hudson. Steve asked Tony to be his boyfriend and they became an item. 

Over breakfast Steve had explained he spent his birthday with Bucky going for their morning jog and drawing in the park. Tony not understanding replied, he spent a lot of time with his cats at home also, Dummy, Butterfingers and U. 

Steve has laughed for two solid minutes nearly choking on his eggs and then explained Bucky was a person not a pet. Tony demanded photo proof. 

He got a FaceTime instead and this was his first introduction to the person Steve called his other half, James Bucky Barnes. Whom was half awake with his hair in a messy bed head bun and the most amazing bedroom eyes Tony had ever seen. His voice still had that edge of sleep in it when he answered the FaceTime. Tony noted once the short introduction was over indeed was not a dog. But damn Steve’s friend was hot too.

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Peter slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at a familiar ceiling. He slowly rolled over into his side and let out a surprised squak. 

He was surrounded by the three cats. Dummy was by his head silently purring as his orange tabby belly rose and fell. One of his yellow eyes opened to take in the tiny human before closing again. 

Butterfingers was on the back of the couch looking down at him with his brother U sleeping on the pillow blocking the small boy from falling off the couch. 

The three cats understood the tiny human meant a lot to the larger human providers of food and so they often spent time watching over the tiny human. 

“Sounds like Peter’s up.” Kiki’s voice carried from the kitchen. 

Steve popped his head over the island and nodded. “Lone baby on cat island it looks like.” He replied. “I’m going to see if he needs a change and then I’ll be back to help you set the table. We’ll pull up the resident genius on our way back up.” 

A grunt was the only reply. 

“Oh it is the Barnes face.” Steve jeered and ducked when a dish towel flew past his head.

He was still laughing when he looked at Peter. “Did you sleep well Sweetheart?” He asked picking the boy up. “Let’s get you changed upstairs. “Thanks for keeping an eye out.” He nodded to the cats that went back to sleep. Butterfingers gracefully filled in the spot Peter vacated. The quiet servos in the cats prosthetic back leg echoed in the room as they left. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

At 27, Tony had a lot of things he never thought he’d have. A personal hot Adonis that called him his partner, a best friend that was getting married, a number of awards including the Nobel Prize for Medicine and Physiology for his prosthetics line and a life that was going generally well. 

He and Steve had finally decided to move in together now that May and Richard were getting married and Bucky was moving in with his boyfriend Rum something or another. 

Steve had tried to optimistic about how well Bucky and Tony got along but Mary ever the realest put it best. Tony and Bucky got along like water and oil during a fire. It was explosive at best and not in any good way. 

Mary has tried telling Steve that Bucky was jealous. Steve feigned ignorance. He had Tony and he was happy. And yet the muse in all Steve’s work was clearly Bucky… 

Something Tony never commented on… ever. 

Bucky had been surprised when he woke up later that faithful July 5th and was reintroduced to Tony as Steve’s boyfriend. He had tried to be happy for the two for them he really did. But he also wanted to bash Tony’s attractive face in and keep Steve for himself. But he refrained and found himself a boyfriend instead. 

Bucky had been the reason Tony won a Nobel prize. Tony being ever the engineer designed a prosthetic that mimicked a real human arm and Bucky had been his first candidate for treatment.

Over the course of Bucky’s treatment the two had grown closer and now there was less oil and water reactions. Steve became their common denominator instead of their divider. 

Things took a turn for the interesting at Mary and Richard’s wedding. Tony was somehow Mary’s Man Honor and Steve and Bucky were the Mans of Honor. So this meant the wedding party was spending a lot of time together. 

Steve would learn he couldn’t give either of his brunettes patrone or someone’s pants were definitely coming off. 

Half way through the rehearsal dinner Bucky had disappeared presumably to procure more beer. Not long after that Tony had gone off to do the same. 

Mary found the two brunettes making out and Bucky halfway in Tony’s pants in a supply closet. And by half way she means somehow one pants legs out but both shoes still on with Tony’s legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist in that inviting way. The two had apparently had a lot of sexual tension that needed resolving. But her rehearsal dinner the night before her wedding was not the place. 

Tony and Bucky swore they had been arguing one minute about which tequila was better and now here they were. Both getting paler and paler as they tried to explain themselves to the blonde woman. 

Mary just shook her head and told them to go talk to Steve and warned them not to fuck up her wedding. 

Steve in order to keep peace at their friend’s wedding and to avoid any unnecessary drama decided they would talk at the end of the wedding. 

Mary and Richard’s wedding was a beautiful thing. Tony gave a speech about Mary’s character and how he thought Richard really lucked out. Steve and Bucky did their speech together and basically just roasted Richard by saying Dick instead of his actual name and said they both knew Mary was the one the first time they met her. 

Steve was surprised Tony made it through the entire wedding sober even with the open bar. 

After seeing the bride and groom off on their honeymoon the three men met back at the penthouse Tony rented for the evening to discuss this whole supply room incident. 

The following morning found Steve’s thighs had a serious case of beard burn from both Bucky’s scruff and Tony’s always neatly manicured facial hair. Bucky unable to pee straight for two hours and Tony cursing them both into the next week. Oh yeah and two more rounds before anyone considered calling room service for breakfast only to discover it was already afternoon. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Steve and a freshly changed Peter made their way into Tony’s lab. Peter sported heavy duty noise dampening headphones as they entered the workshop. 

AC/DC blared through the lab speakers as Tony stood over a large holographic screened table looking at some schematic for a new renewable energy reactor. It was obvious to anyone who knew Tony he was on the cusp of something earth shattering. 

Peter wiggled in Steve’s arms to be put down. The blonde compiled and placed the child down. 

Peter ran over to Tony and gripped onto his leg. “Papa!” He shouted over the music trying to climb up Tony’s pantsleg. 

The inventor looks away from the screen for a moment and grasped the small boy before he stumbled backwards. 

“Dinner time already, Pete?” He asked looking back to see Steve smiling at them. “I’m surprised you’re still hungry after all those blueberries you ate for lunch.” He teased the boy who smiled at him and asked to be picked up.

Tony sat the boy on his holographic table and turned the music off. 

“Whada you doing?” Peter asked once the headphones were taken off his head. 

“Inventing an arc reactor…” Tony explained. “ It’s going to change the world Peter.” The older brunette smiled fondly as Peter looked over the schematics on the hologram covered table. 

Tony had seen home videos very similar to this with his parents and him as a child. He remembered very well playing with his first circuit board in his father’s workshop as a small toddler. 

His chest swelled with pride as he watched Peter touch a hologram and move it across the table. 

“Careful Pete that’s Papa’s work.” Steve warned coming over to join them. “Come on you two it’s time for dinner Bucky’s waiting.”

“Come on Peter before James makes the Barnes face at us.” He teased causing both the older men to laugh. 

Steve lifted the boy off the table and they headed upstairs. 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Mary and Richard had been married a few years and the tradition of meeting up for the holidays was cemented amongst the group of friends. Mary had been declining champagne all night and was more than happy to drink her Orange juice and snuggle up to Richard as the guys talked sports and politics and other top issues in the news. 

Before long it was time to exchange gifts. Bucky got Steve a new set of sketch pads, oil painting kit and charcoal kit. Steve gifted Bucky a collection of sketches of himself and Tony in a variety of positions, some factual and others pure fantasy. Tony gave both his lovers’ small white boxes and asked if they’d stay with him forever. Mary not to be outdone gave Richard a card with a little ultrasound photo inside. 

She ended up having to slap awake all the men in the room. 

Peter was born that following summer in late August. He was 8 lbs and 4 oz of healthy brunette with a set of lungs to rival any other child. Mary had been so happy to hold him in her arms for the first time. 

The next morning all her favorite men were there having crashed in the waiting room for the full 16 hour labor and delivery she had with Peter. The nurses had been placing bets on which one of them was actually the father. 

Three months later found Mary and Richard hosting their best friends for dinner. They had a lot to discuss now that Peter was home from the hospital and his christening was coming up. 

Because legally only two people could file for a domestic partnership Steve and Tony had gotten married while Bucky remained a legal agent for them both. But for all intensive purposes they were newly weds and were planning to wed in a private ceremony the following summer when it was warmer after Steve’s birthday.

Mary and Richard asked their friends if they would agree to watch over Peter if anything ever happened to them. Peter was their world and they couldn’t think any anyone else whom could properly raise Peter on this earth besides them. 

Steve and Richard shared many ideals and values, Bucky and Richard had similar tastes in books and movies, Tony had had a similar childhood and background as Mary. There was clearly no one better to give Peter a normal life if something indeed happened to his parents. 

Like most good friends who don’t see past the champagne glasses and getting old together they agreed. Anthony Edward Stark and Steve Rogers became the God Parents of Peter Benjamin Parker and also were listed as the couples next of kin for an emergency. 

The rest of dinner and the holidays went by without any issues. Even New Years went great. 

Mary would call and apologize that she and Richard couldn’t make it to Steve’s latest art exhibition in Manhattan. They had a long overdue dinner date and would be going out for the evening. 

Tony would say it was no problem and they’d see them soon for lunch. 

That would be the last time Tony ever spoke with Mary.

A young man fresh out of college and drunk on celebratory champagne at 22 saw to that when he didn’t stop at an intersection and T-boned the couple sending them spinning into a post through oncoming traffic on an icy road. 

The paramedics said Mary died on impact, her heart literally stopped from the initial impact. Richard died on the med chopper on the way to surgery. His neck had basically been broken. And the kid who hit them well… he had some bruising on his shins and face from the airbags but otherwise walked away. 

 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Dinner was chicken breasts over a mushroom risotto and asparagus, cooked with Bucky’s signature flare. Peter had a small bowl of chicken breast shredded with regular rice and blended asparagus. 

The three men watched Peter put his hands in his food and seemingly spread it across his high chair before placing it in his mouth with his fingers. He seemed content that he was eating something similar to his parents and only looked at them every so often. He babbled mostly to himself as he experimented with the food. 

After light conversation and family trip to the bath, it paid to have a hot tub sized bath installed in the master suit, the three men are ready for a night in along with their small charge. 

“Niht Kiki, wuv you.” Peter yawned after a few hours of playing in the living room with the cats and his toys. He was snuggling into Tony’s arms as his Papa prepared him for bed. 

“Niht Mama, wuv you.” Peter offered Steve a cute wave with his hand as he began drifting off in Tony’s arms. The two older males waved good night and each gave him a kiss on the cheek after he was lowered into his bed. 

Peter feel asleep to his Papa reading him Quantum Entanglement for Babies. 

Nobody said raising their best friends’ child was going to be easy but they were going to do their best. They promisedMary and Richard and most of all they owed it to Peter. 

Tony slowly crawled into bed over Bucky settling down and cuddling into the older brunette’s side smiling into his shoulder and Steve rolls over to fill in the space between them. 

For all the grief they’re had in the last year they were doing better and were all healing. 

Tony had no doubt things were going to go just fine in the future. 

 

JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBTTBSSJT JSTSBT

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Tony, Steve and Bucky were uncomfortable with Peter calling any of them Dad out of respect for Richard. So they taught him variations of Dad and Steve became Mama after a joke gone wrong. Peter is a very smart child and he picked up speaking easy but had some pronunciation issues. 
> 
> Kiki- from the key sound in Bucky's nickname.   
> Mama - maybe another story but it was a joke gone wrong.   
> Papa- Tony liked that name and wanted it.


End file.
